


Masked Talent

by lostangelkira



Series: BDB/Supernatural crossover [3]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Supernatural
Genre: Contest, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Pranks, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Now that the vampire race has been outed to the world, life pretty much continues on as usual. Though they get a few humans asking annoying questions once they realize what they are. After the Dateline special, they've had a few requests for documentaries...other TV specials. Vishous has been able to keep them at bay and delaying contact until they could be vetted. But when Rhage finds out about a hit TV show asking for contestants...he 'volunteers' Zsadist.
Relationships: see pervious works in series
Series: BDB/Supernatural crossover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339309
Kudos: 3





	Masked Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since seeing 'The Masked Singer', this idea hit me and I've been wanting to do it for a while. Hope everyone enjoys!

-Sam-

He leaned against a bookcase in Wrath's office, watching everyone file in slowly. Dean eased down into a chair near Sam, stretching his legs out. They both were run down and sore after that huge raid of an attempt at a Lesser Induction ceremony. Everyone went quiet as Wrath came in and sat down; Rhage and Vishous following him in before shutting the doors.

“Let's start with a report of the night's patrols,” Wrath said, his hand stroking George's head as he crossed his legs at the knee.

Tohrment got up from his seat and cleared his throat.

“We started the evening on our usual patrols when Jose gave us a call,” Tohrment began. “He and his current partner were called to a noise complaint out at Holly Estates, one of the older subdivisions on the city side of the bridge. Before he even got out of the car, he could hear the screams and smell a lot of blood. He called me and Butch. I ghosted over and found a mass Lesser Induction ceremony taking place. I called everyone to the location and we were successful in stopping the induction. We killed three seasoned lessers conducting the inductions and killed 36 newly made lessers. Another 6 seasoned lessers showed up with more potential inductees. After we took them out, we scrubbed the memories of the inductees and they went along on their way.”

“Excellent work,” Wrath said with a nod. “Hopefully we're nearly at the end of this war. Vishous...any new requests from the media?”

“Mostly just more interview requests,” Vishous replied with a shrug. “Though...I got a really weird one from the FOX network.”

“Oh please tell me it's for FOX and Friends,” Butch said. “I'd give anything to give them the big fuck off. Bunch of idiots.”

“It was actually for some kind of competition,” Vishous told him. “The Masked Singer? With the Dateline special we agreed to and the few local interviews we did going viral, we've pretty much achieved celebrity status and they sent an invitation for one of us to compete on the show.”

“Roxi saw a trailer for Season 2, so we watched the first season on Hulu,” he chimed in. “It was good.”

“Mind filling us in on it?” V asked. “I didn't read the whole message.”

“It's a singing competition. They get several celebrities; athletes, professional singers, musicians, actors...anybody in the public eye really, to dress as characters they design and mask their voice when they aren't performing. The audience, the host and the judges have no idea who anyone is. Each person has a clue package shown before their performance, giving hints and clues to who they are. They sing and give a performance, then get voted on and the judges guess at who's behind the mask. At the end of the episode, the least favored performer of the night gets unmasked.”

“Any kind of prize?” Tohrment asked.

“Just a trophy and bragging rights,” Sam replied. “It's still fun to try and figure out who it is.”

“Hmm...it could give us some damn good PR,” Wrath mused.

“I saw that message earlier before we went out,” Rhage said. “When I came to drag you out of the house, V. Don't worry about it.”

“What, you told them no?” V asked.

“I called them and told them we'd be glad to do it,” he said with a grin. “I even told them who would be perfect.”

“You didn't...,” Zsadist groaned, going pale.

“Oh I did,” Rhage replied, his smile getting bigger, if that was even possible. “This is payback for that prank you helped Dean with last week.”

“I didn't know he was going after you!” Z shouted, a little panicked. “Fuck man, he told me he was trying to get back at Sam for short sheeting his bed on that last salt and burn they took care of. Call them back and tell them no.”

“You were the last one they needed,” Rhage said. “They said they'd call today to get your travel plans set up.”

“Damn it, Rhage,” Z snapped. “You're dead.”

Phury and Qhuinn pulled him back, his eyes black with anger.

“Zsadist,” Wrath barked, getting his attention. It took a few minutes for him to calm enough they could let him go. “I know it isn't easy. And it sucks you got volunteered against your will. But this could be good for us. The interviews have people on the fence about us. Then there's been those damn fights at the local clubs between humans and us. People are talking and there's no doubt that humans are getting nervous. This could help us keep safe.”

Z hung his head and sighed heavily.

“Yes, my lord,” he said.

“That will be it for today,” Wrath said, getting to his feet. “Get some sleep.”

Sam caught up with Zsadist, grabbing his shoulder before heading to his and Bella's suite.

“You going to be ok?” Sam asked him.

“Yeah,” Z sighed. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Not going to lie,” Sam told him. “If I could sing at all like you can...I would've definitely jumped at the chance to go on TV. I think it'll be good for you.”

“Mind helping me find a way to get back at Rhage for this, though?” Z asked him.

“Deal,” Sam told him, giving him a brief hug before going into his and Roxi's shared suite.

He was a little puzzled to find it empty. Fritz told him Roxi was in here.

“Sam,” he heard her sing from the bathroom. “In here.”

Going into the bathroom, Sam found her in their tub. Bubbles covered her.

“Care to join me?” she asked.

“Yes please,” he replied, shucking his clothes.

-Zsadist-

He smiled as Nalla came running at him, grabbing his leg and hugging him hard.

“There's my baby girl,” he said with a smile. “Were you good for mahmen?”

“Yes, daddy,” she told him, all serious.

Z picked her up and carried her to the couch where Bella sat. She frowned as he sat down.

“What's going on, Zsadist?” she asked him.

He gave her a smile and a kiss.

“Let's get Nalla to bed and we'll talk about it,” he told her.

Bella nodded and they went through their usual routine getting Nalla to bed. They put on one of a few different videos that helped her relax and wind down from a busy day with her family. Next was a bath, followed by getting her into her pajamas and getting her into bed. Zsadist asked her to pick a book and he couldn't help but smile when she chose 'Oh, The Places You'll Go!'. She was out like a light as he finished. He was careful to tuck her in and close her door.

He found Bella in the bathroom, shower running and waiting on him. Zsadist got undressed and joined her. She made him sit and she sat behind him. He may keep his hair trimmed tight, but he still did use a little shampoo. And having her give him a scalp massage with it was amazing.

“Care to tell me what had you walking in with such a sour look on your face?” she asked as she worked her fingers along his scalp.

“Remember when Dean asked me to help him prank his brother?” he asked her back.

“Yes,” she replied.

“He didn't tell me it was Rhage he was going after,” Zsadist told her, tilting his head back so she could reach the top of his head. “So when he went to meet V before patrols tonight, he saw an email that some TV producer sent us and told them I would go on some kind of singing competition show. And Wrath is making me go through with it.”

“Which show?” she asked.

“The Masked Singer,” he answered.

“I watched an episode when I was volunteering at Safe Place!” she said excitedly. “It was so much fun to watch. You're going to have so much fun.”

“You really think so?” he asked. “ I imagine with having to keep everyone anonymous, we're going to be kept separated...and I won't be able to see you.”

“It'll be hard,” she said, helping him rinse. “But we'll get through it. Maybe me and Nalla could fly out to LA with you. Even if we can't stay with you, we could at least be close to you.”

He smiled as she washed his back.

“I love the idea,” he said. “But I'll feel better if you're both here, where I know you're safe. You'll be with me in spirit, beloved.”

Once she was done, he turned around and helped her clean up as well. This led to them getting dirty all over again and having to quickly wash up before heading for bed. His sleep was interrupted by a hand shaking his shoulder. He sat up and yawned, looking over at Bella.

“What is it?” he asked. “Nalla have another nightmare?”

“Phone,” she answered, handing him the cordless receiver from her side of the bed. “You get that while I check on Nalla, I just heard her start to cry.”

“Hello?” he asked, the gravel in his voice making him wince.

“Hi, this is Tony, one of the executive producers from The Masked Singer,” the person on the other end replied. “I'm sorry if this is a bad time.”

“Considering I work all night, it's a little bit of a bad time,” he chuckled. “But I was told to expect your call today.”

“Great,” Tony said. “Now, the show is filmed in a closed studio, which is located beside a stunning resort that all of you will be staying in. You and three others have yet to arrive. They are getting in tomorrow morning. We premiere a week from today. We're going to film live. Our audience has had their phones confiscated and waivers signed. They've been paid not to leak anything as well.”

“So if I was to get to the finals...how many weeks is that we have?” he asked.

“About 12, 13 weeks,” Tony answered. “I know you have a family. And it's awful that you have to parted from them. But I reached out for my pick on the show to your kind because you deserve a public voice, to show more than what people have seen so far. And from what your brother told me, you're going to give all the contestants a run for their money. I understand you live in upstate New York?”

“Yes,” he replied. “I've thought about that. I could get a flight booked and be out there this afternoon, if that would be easier.”

“But what about the sun?” Tony asked.

“We have an easy way to get around that,” he told him. “Give me your cell number and I'll text you my flight information so you can have someone pick me up.”

Tony recited the number and he repeated it as he wrote it down.

“I'll see you soon,” Tony told him before hanging up.

“Mind helping me pack?” he asked Bella as she walked back in from Nalla's room.

“I'll be happy to,” she told him, heading for their closet.

He sighed as he called Fritz to get him on the next flight out.

-Tony-

He was excited, but nervous as hell to meet a real, live vampire. Rhage, the one who'd called him, had warned him that his brother Zsadist will be shocking to see in person. He'd had to have the guy spell and pronounce their names to get them right. They were...intense sounding. As he watched everyone disembark from the plane, he tried to figure out who he was looking for. He couldn't exactly hold up a sign with the guy's name on it.

When a little old man dressed in a pressed white shirt, black slacks and patent leather shoes made his way towards him...yep, he was officially confused.

“You are Mr. Jackson, correct?” he asked, giving a short bow.

“Yes,” Tony answered. “I'm sorry, but who are you?”

“Forgive me,” he said. “My name is Fritz. I'm the head of the house of his kingship, Wrath, son of Wrath. I oversee the care and upkeep of the household. I was asked to come along to ensure Master Zsadist arrives safely. And running a few errands for the house while I'm here.”

“Where is he?” Tony asked, following Fritz as he started walking.

“We're going to pick him up now,” Fritz said simply, going over to the 'Cargo' desk.

“Picking up my belongings,” he said, showing off his ticket and ID. “For Fritz Perlmutter.”

“Yes, sir,” the kid behind the counter replied with a nod, heading to the back. He came back a few minutes later. “We've got everything loaded up in a truck for you, sir.”

“Thank you, my boy,” Fritz said, handing him a $50 bill. “Have a good day.”

Shrugging, he followed the little old man out to a box truck. He told the car that picked him up he didn't need it before hopping up into the truck. It was a bit jarring to watch him drive through LA traffic like he'd been a pro racing driver, but they got to the studio in record time. They were let in easily after showing his credentials.

“Park right over there,” he said, pointing to a space right beside the delivery entrance to the living quarters.

He was a little nervous when he saw a large crate in the center of the truck bed. It took four people to get it wheeled to the designated suite for his pick, which felt like an eternity. Fritz tipped the set hands that they'd gotten to bring the crate in, thanking them for their time and effort.

“I take it that Zsadist is in the box?” Tony asked, feeling nervous.

“Yes,” Fritz replied. “But before we open it, we need to be sure that the drapes are drawn so he doesn't get burned by the sunlight.”

“The windows are specially treated with a heavy UV resistant tint,” Tony told him. “It ensures anonymity and preserves the privacy of anyone who stays here. He should be ok.”

“I'll let him decide that,” Fritz said with a smile as he went over and pulled the heavy drapes across the windows.

With that done, he helped the old man open the top of the crate. Inside...was another box. Two duffel bags were wedged in on either side of it. The box was a matte black, two locks holding the lid shut. Once they were undone, Fritz knocked three times. They stepped back as the lid swung open. Tony felt a lick of fear as he watched what had to be Zsadist carefully unfold himself out of the box and step out. He was dressed head to toe in black; a black tank top, black sweats and black socks. The guy towered over him, given he was shorter than most guys at 5'8”. He straightened his spine and stood his ground as he looked up at the male's scarred face and buzzed head. Zsadist regarded him carefully, looking him up and down before stepping up to him. Tony couldn't help but gasp as he noticed that Zsadist's eyes went from black...to a sparkling yellow.

“Interesting trick with the eyes,” he said, holding out his hand. “I'm Tony. Good to finally meet you.”

Zsadist reached forward slowly and took his hand in a firm handshake. When he smiled, it made him feel more relaxed.

“Good to meet you as well,” he said as he let go of his hand. “So...what's first?”

“I've unpacked your bags, sire,” Fritz interrupted, coming back into the main room of the suite. “I shall take my leave. Good luck to you.”

“Thanks, Fritz,” Zsadist called as the butler left.

“As for what's next,” Tony started. “I'll be having our design team meet you. We'll ask questions to put together your clues for the show as well as help you design the costume you'll be wearing. I'm going to give them a call now. It'll take them a while to get together, so you can chill for now.”

“Am I able to call my family?” he asked.

“Sure,” Tony said. “Just only while you're in your suite, if you don't mind.”

He nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket and going into the bedroom of the suite, closing the door most of the way. Tony was quick with his calls. When there was a knock at the door five minutes later, he was surprised.

“Didn't take you guys long,” he said with a laugh as he let them in.

“We're curious as to who we're working with this year,” Daphne, the head of design on his team this year. “Not going to lie, Donny Osmond is a prima donna asshole to work with. And you haven't told us who we're working with either.”

As the last of the team entered the room and shut the door, he made sure they locked it. When he turned to face them again, he grinned.

“Any of you remember that Dateline special from a few months ago?” he asked them.

The look on all of their faces was priceless, making him laugh.

“You're full of shit, Tony,” Daphne replied. “No way you got one of the Brotherhood to agree to this.”

“I did,” he said. “He's in the other room, calling home.”

“$100 bucks says he's the first one gone,” one of the assistants said.

Before he could even retort they need to drop the negativity, Tony turned towards the bedroom when he heard a loud wail. They all went quiet and moved towards the nearly closed door to see Zsadist sitting with his back turned to them, phone in his hand.

“I'm sorry I'm not there, Nalla,” he said softly. “You know how Uncle Wrath gives me and your other uncles important tasks to do for everyone?”

“Yeah,” a small, very young voice answered.

“Well, Daddy was given a very important job to do,” he explained. “I hate being away from you like this, but know that I'll be thinking about you every day until I come home. I love you, little one.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” came a reply, followed by a yawn. “Song please?”

“Just one,” he said, a smile evident in his tone.

What came next was the biggest shock. He started singing 'What A Wonderful World'. He may be scarred and intimidating as hell, but his voice...he had the voice of an angel. It had his skin breaking out in goosebumps. When he was done, the other end of the line was quiet for a minute.

“She's out like a light,” an adult female voice said. “I'm relieved you made it safely, Z. Do well and have fun, my love.”

“I miss you already, Bella,” he said. “Good day.”

He hung up and they all froze when he opened the door. A blush hit the guy's face, making all of them smile. They moved back out into the living room, having a seat.

-Zsadist-

The last thing he'd expected was to find Tony and six other humans; four male, two female, huddled around his bedroom door after soothing his unhappy daughter. He could feel his cheeks get hot with a blush as they moved back into the living room, letting him come out and sit down.

“Your brother Rhage was right,” Tony said. “You have an astounding voice. The competition is going to be steep for sure this year.”

“Can we at least agree right now that he should be 'The Angel'?” one of the females said. She looked right at him and smiled. “Hi. I'm Daphne. I'm the Head of Design for the team.”  
He gave her a nod. “Other than the obvious of everyone saying I have the voice of an angel, can I ask you the reason why?”

“Easy,” she said with a smile. “From what I know after seeing that episode of Dateline, you're an elite warrior that fights to protect your race. An angel is an elite warrior that protects the innocent from evil. Plus, the juxtaposition of your appearance and your voice will be a hell of a shock if we put you in a costume that projects divine beauty and strength when you're finally revealed.”

“Then I agree,” he told her. “Please forgive me if I become...a little difficult to work with. I also ask you try to let me know when you're going to touch me. It's a bit jarring for me to be touched unexpectedly.”

“I'm Charlie,” one of the taller men said, raising his hand. “Can you tell us more about yourself?”

“Ok,” he said. “To start, I'm 235 years old. I have a twin brother, Phury. Our family is the whole of the Brotherhood. In total...I have 9 brothers that I would lay my life down for. My life...has been filled with a lot of pain. But where I am now...I love where I am now and excited for what the future holds.”

“What happened?” Tony asked.

Z looked at the floor, working over just how much to tell them. He sighed before looking back up.

“The night I was born,” he began. “I was stolen by one of the house maids and sold into slavery. When I became an adult, I woke up being held down and tattooed with the bands around my wrists and throat.” He held up his wrists for them to see. “In our culture, this signifies me as a blood slave. Marked as property to be used how my mistress saw fit. She used me for blood...and...” Zsadist swallowed hard. “I was raped by her and some male friends of hers. For 100 years, all I knew was pain as they took from me what should have been my choice to give. My brother eventually found me and saved me. During the escape, my twin lost the lower half of his leg. But even after getting free...I was numb. I felt nothing for a long time. When my mate, Bella, came into my life, she made me feel again. I was scared of what I felt, so I tried pushing her away. But she kept coming back. Our baby girl, Nalla, was an unexpected surprise for us, but I couldn't imagine her not being a part of our lives.”

“Do you have a picture?” Daphne asked, curious.

He smiled and pulled up a photo Bella had sent him when she'd walked in to find him and Nalla painting. It was a good memory.

“She's precious,” she told him. “You've given us a ton to work with. Now, if you can stand and let me get your measurements, we're going to get to work on the costume.”

“I don't know about all of you,” Zsadist said. “But I'm starving. I couldn't eat before because I was far too nervous before my flight. Any of you know any good pizza parlors? I'll buy.”

“On it,” one of the guys said. “Ready to place an order.”

“Everybody order what they want,” he told them. “For me, two larges; one supreme with no onion or olive, one chicken, spinach and feta. An order of cheese bread if they have it. And whatever drinks everyone wants.”

“While we wait for that,” Daphne said. “Mind if we go ahead and get your measurements down?”

“Not a problem,” he replied. “Do I need to strip down?”

“Just to underwear,” she told him. “Makes it easier to get accurate measurements.”

Daphne set up a small platform while he took off his socks, then his shirt and sweats. A few of them blushed as he stretched. He gave them a wink and a flex, making them blush a little more. She was quick and very professional with the measurements, gasping a few times at the numbers she was finding.

“We've got our work cut out for us this year,” Daphne said. “Now...this year, aside from our contestants coming up with the costume...we're trying to give hints with colors and design. We're trying to make it really tough. Any ideas?”

“Keep the color to a minimum,” he said. “Not that I don't like it, but a lot of black with white, red and gold accents would be best. The black will reference my tie to the Brotherhood, red and gold for the color my hair would be if I let it grow out, like my twin.”

“We could design a patch like police or fire fighters use on their uniforms, using the numbers you've given us.”

Zsadist watched Daphne quickly sketch a few different design ideas, using arrows to show direction of fabric.

“I'm enjoying what I'm seeing,” he told her. “Any way we can make sure it's not too form fitting, especially in the torso?”

“I figured we could do a light robe over a long sleeved tunic and harem style pants, to ensure no skin shows. Gloves too. Do you have any problems with wearing a boot with a thick sole? Give you about another inch of height?”

“No,” he said after a minute. “Just get me what you want me to wear soon and I'll wear them to ensure I don't trip myself.”

“I'll have my team get supplies after we have something to eat,” Daphne said. “Now we need to start working on clue packages. We have to set up all packages whether we use them or not. We'll probably be working through the night in order to get you fitted and a chance to practice on the stage. And we need a good song list with any arrangements needed.”

“How long for the performance?” he asked.

“Two minutes for the first few rounds,” Tony answered. “It'll go up as people are knocked out.”

“I have a few choices in mind,” he told them, smiling a little.

After the pizza arrived, they all piled onto the furniture, watching Die Hard. He enjoyed this one, along with the rest of his team here. They had fun quoting the lines and yelling at the goons. The team left after clean up, letting him get a hot shower and some sleep while they worked on the costume and scheduled practice time. He honestly had a good feeling about this.

A few days later...

“Sounds pretty crazy out there, huh?” he chuckled nervously as Daphne and the rest of the crew helped him get dressed.

“People love this show,” Daphne said with a shrug. “And I know they're going to love you. Now for the mask.”

The head of the costume was roomy, tailored to fit him snugly, but it was a bit much, even after practicing in it. He kept his breathing deep and even as they got the chin strap fastened.

“Can you see ok?” she asked him.

Looking forward, he found that his field of vision was perfect; just like in practice.

“Look at me,” he heard say to him. He locked onto her eyes. “You've been fantastic in practice. Your voice modulator is on right now. You are the next to last performance tonight. Just go out there and have fun. No pressure. Now go out there and kick some ass.”

“Thanks, Daphne,” he said, wincing at the odd tinny voice, skewing his actual voice.

“I'm going to walk you to the door to this room and hand you off to Andy, the handler you met the other day. He and his partner are going to follow just behind you to make sure you don't trip or fall. Don't let your nerves win out. You've got a hell of a stage presence. You'll have a couple of minutes once you're out there to get into position while the clue package plays, then...showtime.”

He gave a nod and let her walk him to the door. It was a little surreal, but he was used to weight of the whole outfit, wings included on the back. He walked with confidence, moving slowly to make sure he made it through the door. Pulling on his strength, Zsadist held his head high and walked with confidence. As they came around the corner of the hall and the camera was on him, he let himself relax into a easy stride, giving him a bit of a swagger. The crowd clapped and cheered as he hit the stage, the handlers helping him into position, helping him sit. The judges were busy watching the video about him. Seeing the lights flash once, he took hold of his mic and prepared himself. No one had any clue who he was, or what he looked like. He was anybody...someone to admire. It was a strange feeling. As the lights came up...every thing went away. The start to Ozzy's 'Crazy Train' played and instinct had him belting out the opening line, jumping to his feet.

Zsadist let the music carry him through the choreography like he'd been performing all his life. As the audience got to their feet, it only spurred him on. When it was over, he stood there, panting lightly. The crowd and the judges were going wild. He heard the beep in his earpiece to let him know that the voice modulator was back on.

“Don't freak out,” he heard Daphne say through the same ear piece. “The host is going to put his arm around you, ok?”

“That was a phenomenal performance,” the host told him, giving him a big smile. “Judges?”

“I've never heard a voice like that before,” the judge on the far left said. “It's smooth and so pure...definitely has to be the voice of a trained singer. I keep going towards someone in the current rock scene.”

“But the clues make me think he's either an athlete of some kind or maybe a motivational speaker,” the next judge over reply. “The mentions of starting life in slavery...maybe a broken home or a foster home where it felt like slavery?”

“These clues are even harder,” another judge whined. “I have no idea what to guess...I'm just going to throw Dave Bautista out there just because of those huge shoulders this guy's got.”

“Now that we've heard the judge's thoughts...let's turn to our heavenly singer here. Tell me, what makes you the Angel?”

“Well,” he said, pausing to get used to the voice. “Everyone I know tells me I have the voice of one. I've always kind of taken it for granted...it's just my voice. But seeing the reaction of those gathered here, I'm starting to see how special it is.”

“Well said,” the host said. “Off you go. We'll see you in a bit while we hear from our final performer tonight.”

As soon as he was back in his private green room with his team and the door was bolted, they helped him get the head off.

“Holy shit that was amazing,” Tony said, coming forward and shaking his hand. “Great job.”

They got him some water, Daphne helping him by taking a towel and patting his head and forehead. He had enough time to get half a sandwich eaten before they had to put his head back on and take him back out to the stage. It didn't take long, he wasn't even thought of to send home yet. His team met him at his suite to undress and have his costume cleaned.. After a shower, he dressed for bed and stretched out in his bed. Grabbing his phone, he dialed home.

“Hi my hellren,” Bella purred in greeting.

“Hi. I miss you,” he said softly. “We just finished the first episode of the show.”

“I know,” she told him. “Vishous put it on in the billards room for us. You were amazing, a total natural on that stage.”

“It felt amazing,” he sighed. “I never thought I would like it. Is Nalla doing ok?”

“She misses you terribly. But she's been upbeat.”

“Let her know that I love her. I need some sleep.”

“I will, Z. I love you too.”

**

As the weeks go by, performer after performer was eliminated. Not once was Zsadist ever even considered for a bottom position. He could still remember the confused look on the judge's faces when his visual clue was Nalla's favorite storybook. It threw them even further off the mark. The names they were guessing were all the biggest in movies and music. A couple of former pro wrestlers. He had watched the clue packages after they did them and there were hints and clues of what he really is in every one. Some were subtle, others more obvious. But they weren't noticing it. It was downright funny for him. Before he knew it, they were at the final show. It would be a 2 hour finale; the final four competing for the top spot. They'd all perform, then the audience will vote, with the rest of them being unmasked as they go from 4th to 1st.

“You ready for tonight?” Tony asked as he walked in.

“As ready as I can be,” Zsadist replied with a smile. “Think a hot piano solo will put me over the top?”

“Dude, you've tackled every major genre and blown it away,” Tony said. “What song are you even planning to do now?”

“I'm Still Standing,” he replied. “Sir Elton John.”

“Fuck, man,” Tony said under his breath. “You're fearless.”

“Where's the team?” Zsadist asked. 

The door opened and shut as they walked in, carrying a cake.

“Even if you don't win, you've been so much fun to work with,” Daphne said with a smile. “So we thought we'd get a little cake and take a couple of group photos to commemorate the occasion.”

“Thanks you guys,” he said with a smile. “As much as I wanted to strangle my brother for getting me into this, I can say this has been an amazing several weeks. I would like to stay in touch with all of you after this.”

“Let's swap numbers and enjoy this cake,” Daphne said.

He nodded. Their little pre-wrap party was simple, but fun. After the cake was cut and eaten, pictures were taken. Next was a quick shower and having them help him get dressed for the last time. The crowds were really keyed up tonight. His performance was second tonight. The first of the night went by quickly. Once again, when he walked out onto that stage, the crowds were already on their feet. Several of them held signs up. Signs cheering for him. While the judges were viewing his final clue video, he was helped by the handlers to the piano set up on stage. When the cue for him to begin hit, he started playing piano, really getting into it.

Zsadist couldn't help but smile underneath his mask as he kept playing and belted out a song most wouldn't have tried at something like this. When it was over, the crowd positively roared. It was a hell of a rush. No one could say anything, only smile and clap as they gave him a standing ovation. The judges sang his praises and it meant a lot to him. He felt a little nervous, to be honest. Showing his face after all this time...how would they react? He was escorted off stage again, to let the last performer get their shot. As soon as he was shut into his green room, the team helped him get his head off. Gave him water. They were quiet as they waited for the call back to stage.

“No matter what happens out there,” Tony said. “You're a star to us.”

He gave him a small smile. It wasn't long after that they got the cue to come back out. As they helped him get the mask back on, he shook each of their hands. Back out on stage, he stood in line with the other performers. The host went through his speech, stating how they were going to determine the winner. He actually felt a little light headed as the other performers were unmasked...until he was the last one standing. Holy shit.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the host called out. “I give you your Masked Singer Season 2 champion; The Angel!” After several minutes of applause, the crowd went silent. “Judges...any other guesses as to who this is?”

“Well,” the first judge said. “everything we've been told through the clues and what he's said...not a professional singer or performer. I've noticed that there's always a lot of black and nightscapes. There's always a little something off...different. But I can't place my finger on it. I'm just going with my last week guess of Geraldo.”

The other two judges had the same to say.

“There's something else I noticed in the packages,” the last judge said. “there's always red somewhere in it too. Which really made me remember something I saw a few months ago...a Dateline special. About the Black Dagger Brotherhood.”

“And we don't really know much about them do we?” one of the other judges said. “Good thinking. But I'm still keeping my guess where it is.”

“Well, I'm changing my guess,” the last judge said. “My money is on this being the one called Sam Winchester.”

“Alright then, now that all of the guesses are in,” the host said. “It's time for our winner to take...it....off.”

“Here we go,” Zsadist said to himself as he very slowly undid the straps holding his mask in place.

He turned his back to the audience as he made a show of removing the mask. When he finally pulled it off, he turned around and stood tall. Everything went dead silent. A stage hand handed the host a card.

“Zsadist, member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood,” the host announced.

“So the mentions of slavery,” one of the judges said, “You meant it?”

“I did,” he replied. “I was kidnapped at birth and sold into slavery. It was hard work; cleaning kitchens and chamber pots. But it got worse after my transition. After I got through that, I woke up getting tattooed with these.” He showed off his neck and wrist bands. “Branded as the worst kind of slave in our culture; to be used for blood...and pleasures of the flesh. I didn't want that and for 100 years...it was forcibly taken from me. My twin rescued me and after that...I was always angry, always hollow. But then I met the love of my life.” He couldn't keep himself from smiling. “And she helped me. Her and our daughter have made my life worth living.”

“We love you!” a few girl voices shouted.

That sparked off a tidal wave of applause and cheering. It was exhilarating. What surprised him even further was Bella running up through the crowd with little Nalla in her arms. He opened his arms and caught her as she jumped up the stairs. The crowd went wild as he held them close and kiss Bella hard. He'd been without her for too long.

“Looks like you're famous now,” Bella chuckled. “Better be careful out on the job when you get home.”

“Not to worry, my love,” he said with a smile. “I've only got eyes for you. How did you get here anyway?”

“Sam got us our tickets,” she told him. “I'm proud of you. Ready to go home?”

“Definitely,” he sighed. “Just...got to do one thing first.”

“Who wants one more performance?” he asked, grabbing a mic.

When all he got was cheering, he winked and started singing 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey. He pulled Bella against him as he performed, making her laugh and smile. At the end, they cleared the audience and the performers to leave and thanked them all for a great season. Naturally, he got mobbed for autographs. He obliged quickly before retreating back to his suite. Bella followed him. He gladly took Nalla, the little girl grabbing onto him and holding him tight.

“Zsadist! Congrats on the win!” Tony exclaimed as he and the rest of the team came in. “You killed it, man. Oh, and this must be Bella and Nalla, yes?”

“It certainly is,” he said with a smile. “Love, this is Tony. He and these fine people helped me look good.”

“Not hard with that voice of yours, pal,” Tony laughed, shaking his hand again. “Look, feel free to stay here until the sun sets. I've got a flight scheduled you for the first flight out at night; 9:00pm. Sun will be down by 6:30pm. It was great working with you, Z.”

“Same here, Tony,” he said with a smile.

-2 weeks later-

“It's good to be back at work,” Zsadist sighed as he and Sam patrolled downtown.

“Don't miss the limelight then?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“A little bit,” he replied honestly. “But I'm a warrior. If this war is ever over for us in my lifetime...at least I know I have a career in music.”

“Damn right you do,” Sam added.

As they rounded the corner to head back towards the upper part of downtown, there was an odd noise. It wasn't until they got closer to the club lines that he realized what it was. People started staring at him as they walked by. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard high pitched squeals.

“Oh my god! It's Zsadist!” a young woman shouted.

People started running towards him. Both he and Sam sprinted down the street. They darted around a corner before dematerializing to a nearby rooftop.

“That's the third time this week,” he groaned. “People need to let us work.”

“I'll have Vishous reach out to the local news,” Sam said. “Maybe we can set up an interview to try and appeal to the masses to leave you be when we're out on the streets. Might need to try holding a concert or something to keep them happy, give people a chance to freak out that way.”

“I'm going to kill Rhage for this,” he snarled.

“Don't worry about it,” Sam told him. “I kind of figured something like this would happen. So Dean and I called a truce with the pranks and worked together to get Rhage back for volunteering you like he did.”

“What did you guys do?” he asked.

“Well...we made a call to Gordon Ramsey,” Sam said with a grin.

“Bella watches a lot of his shows,” Zsadist said. “What did you say?”

“We asked if he might make an exception and let Rhage compete on Masterchef.” Sam told him. “And he agreed.”

“I've seen Hollywood's cooking skills too,” Zsadist laughed. “Rudimentary at best. I'll have to make sure to record that.”

“V said he plans on getting several copies to torture him with,” Sam added.

“I can't wait,” Z said. “Let's get back to work.”


End file.
